User blog:Mobo85/Hot off the Presses: "Across the 2nd Dimension" A Ratings Hit In All Demos
I usually try not to step on Ryan Stoppable's toes when it comes to reporting the ratings, but since Disney is so giddy to flaunt their babies stomping all over the competition (and why wouldn't they be?), and given as this is the biggest Phineas and Ferb event to date in more ways than one, I thought I'd let them tell the story. The following are press releases from Disney-ABC Television Group and Astral Media presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Disney-ABC Television Group and Astral Media, not me, and all errors, if any, are theirs alone. "PHINEAS AND FERB: ACROSS THE 2nd DIMENSION" SOARS TO RATINGS SUCCESS TV’s No. 1 Scripted Telecast of 2011 Among Kids 6-11, TV’s No. 1 Movie Among Tweens 9-14 and Cable’s Most-Watched Movie in Total Viewers Cable’s No. 1 Animated Telecast in More Than 3 Years in Kids 6-11 and Tweens 9-14; the No. 4 Animated Cable Telecast of All Time in Tweens 9-14 Summer’s Most-Watched Friday Prime Telecast in Total Viewers; Tops All Broadcast Competition from 8-9:30 PM in Adults 18-49 Lauded by kids and adults around the world, the animated series “Phineas and Ferb” reached another pinnacle by inspiring a Disney Channel Original Movie “Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension,” and, in its premiere telecast, the movie soared to become TV’s No. 1 scripted telecast of 2011 to date among Kids 6-11 (3.4 million/13.8 rating), TV’s No. 1 movie among Tweens 9-14 (2.6 million/10.8 rating) and cable’s No. 1 movie of the year in Total Viewers (7.6 million). Moreover, “Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension” ranked as cable’s No. 1 animated telecast in more than 3 years among Kids 6-11 and Tweens 9-14 (since 2/18/08 – “Fairly OddBaby”), and ranks No. 4 among all animated cable telecasts in the Tween demo. “Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension” was easily the No. 1 Friday TV telecast this summer in Total Viewers, and beat all broadcast competition head to head among Adults 18-49 (1.7 million/1.3 rating). From Disney Television Animation, the action-packed adventure is filled with outstanding songs, multi-level humor and themes of family, friends and the freedom of summer, as stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb (and their pet Perry the Platypus) tackle a whole new dimension controlled by a truly evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The movie’s next presentations are: Saturday, August 6 (7:30 p.m., ET/PT) – Encore on Disney Channel Monday, August 8 (9:00 p.m., ET/PT) – Encore on Disney Channel Saturday, August 13 (10:00 a.m., ET/PT) – Premiere on Disney XD Saturday, August 20 (8:00 p.m., ET/PT) – Premiere on the ABC TV Network DisneyChannel.com and DisneyXD.com feature “The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom!” and a “2D Yourself” activity that allows users to create a custom avatar to explore the 2nd Dimension, among other digital experiences. “Phineas and Ferb” continues to create opportunities across Disney: Disney Studios has a feature film in development; Disney Interactive Studios released a video game inspired by the movie, “Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension,” for the Wii system, Nintendo DS and PlayStation 3 computer entertainment systems. A special junior novel, joke and novelty book, and an official 96-page magazine are available from Disney Publishing Worldwide. Last month, Disney’s California Adventure and Walt Disney World’s Hollywood Studios debuted “Phineas and Ferb: We’re Making a Movie,” an interactive live entertainment experience starring Phineas and Ferb. Disney Theatrical Group will introduce “Disney’s Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour EVER!,” a live touring stage show produced by Feld Entertainment that will play more than 80 hometowns across the country, beginning August 21 in Lakeland, Florida. Disney Consumer Products categories for “Phineas and Ferb” include action figures, apparel, accessories, grocery and health and beauty products. “Phineas and Ferb” is TV’s No. 1 animated series in primetime among Kids 6-11 and Tweens 9-14, reaching more than 113 million unduplicated Total Viewers across the U.S. 2011 to date. Each year since its premiere in 2008, it has been TV’s No. 1 animated series among Tweens 9-14. (Source: NTI, U.S. ratings, Live + Same Day, 8/5/11; 2011 to date: 12/27/10-8/4/11. Reach: NPower, based on minimum 6 minutes viewing.] --- “PHINEAS AND FERB ACROSS THE 2ND DIMENSION” POSTS OUT OF THIS WORLD RATINGS TV’s No. 1 Scripted Telecast of 2011 in Kids 6-11, TV’s No. 1 Movie in Tweens 9-14 and Cable’s No. 1 Movie in Total Viewers Cable’s No. 1 Animated Telecast in Over 3 Years in Kids 6-11 and Tweens 9-14; Becomes Cable’s No. 4 Animated Telecast of All Time Among Tweens 9-14 Summer 2011’s Most-Watched Friday Telecast Across All Television Friday, August 5, 2011 Lauded by kids and adults around the world, the animated series “Phineas and Ferb” reached another pinnacle by inspiring a Disney Channel Original Movie “Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension,” and, in its premiere telecast, the movie soared to become TV’s No. 1 scripted telecast of 2011 to date among Kids 6-11 (3.4 million/13.8 rating), TV’s No. 1 movie among Tweens 9-14 (2.6 million/10.8 rating) and cable’s No. 1 movie of the year in Total Viewers (7.6 million). Also impressive, “Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension” became cable’s No. 1 animated telecast in well over 3 years among Kids 6-11 and Tweens 9-14 (since 2/18/08 – “Fairly OddBaby”), and ranks No. 4 among all animated cable telecasts in the Tween demo. “Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension” was easily the No. 1 Friday TV telecast this summer in Total Viewers. Overall, Disney Channel held Friday’s Top 10 TV telecasts in Kids 6-11, the Top 4 TV telecasts in Tweens 9-14 and the Top 3 on all cable in Total Viewers. Virtually half of all available Kids 6-11 (49 share), Boys 6-11 (48 share) and Girls 6-11 (49 share) watching TV were tuned to “Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension.” “Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension” registered Disney Channel’s highest numbers in the time period in Kids 6-11 and Tweens 9-14 in nearly 2 years and in close to 1 year in Total Viewers – since 8/28/09 (“Wizards of Waverly Place The Movie”) and 9/3/10 (“Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam”), respectively. (Source: Nielsen Media Research (National Ratings, Live + Same Day, 8/5/11). Ratings based on national rating unless otherwise noted. --- PHINEAS AND FERB TAKE FAMILY CHANNEL RATINGS TO A NEW DIMENSION Toronto, August 9, 2011 - Doppelgangers in dual dimensions prove a ratings winner for Family Channel this weekend as the Canadian premiere of the highly anticipated Disney Channel Original Movie, Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension garnered an AMA of more than 914,000 viewers 2+ on Friday, August 5 at 8 p.m. ET/PT. The premiere of the movie was the network's most popular animated movie event ever and the number one broadcast for the day across all channels. Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension also scored well with Family's core demographic of 8-14 year olds winning 319,000 viewers in that age group. Phineas and Ferb fans can catch the movie for a second time when it makes its network debut on the newly-launched Disney XD on August 20 at 8 p.m. ET. Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension will also be available on Disney XD OnDemand from August 23 and Family OnDemand from August 26. "The extraordinary success of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension is a testament to Disney's ability to develop unique series into event television and is indicative of Family's strength in creating an audience-winning event," said Donna Dos Reis, Director, Programming, Astral Kids. Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension follows curious step-siblings, Phineas and Ferb, as they discover that their beloved pet platypus, Perry, is actually a secret agent charged with thwarting the maniacal plans of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The adventurous duo team up with Perry (aka Agent P) on a grand adventure through a parallel universe where they meet alternate versions of themselves and their friends and must ultimately thwart an extra evil version of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Throughout the summer, Family viewers visiting Cineplex theatres caught a behind-the-scenes look at the making of the movie with a special segment featuring Phineas and Ferb co-creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh airing before select family films. Family.ca and DisneyXD.ca each launched supersites for the movie, featuring new games, new activities, video clips and exclusive sneak-peek footage. The movie premiere was also promoted through a two-week cross-country Toyota Scion car tour with Phineas and Ferb wrapped vehicles making stops at malls, theatres and festivals in British Columbia, Alberta, Ontario and Atlantic Canada. At each location, Family Channel brand ambassadors distributed movie premiums to excited Phineas and Ferb fans giving them the opportunity to win Ultra HD Flip Cams and other prizes. This initiative was activated in collaboration with TrojanOne. Family Channel is a premium, commercial-free network offering the best in family television entertainment in over 6 million homes across Canada. Dedicated to celebrating family life and providing a fun experience for all, Family airs a unique mix of series, movies and specials, with a large portion of programming supplied by Disney. Family Channel also offers Family OnDemand, a television-based Subscription Video on Demand (SVOD) service and Family OnLine, an Internet-based, broadband service. Both of these services offer hit Disney movies and series, top-rated Canadian series and Disney Junior programming to subscribers when they want it, where they want it. Visit us at Family.ca. Family Channel is a member of the Astral family. Astral Media Inc. (TSX : ACM.A/ACM.B) is one of Canada's largest media companies. It operates several of the country's most popular pay and specialty television, radio, out-of-home advertising and interactive media properties. Astral plays a central role in community life across the country by offering diverse, rich and vibrant programming that meets the tastes and needs of consumers and advertisers. To learn more about Astral, visit astral.com. Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Source: BBM/NMR (Infosys Program module): P2+ AMA All Locations Total Canada 914,600 - August 5 - 8:00 p.m. ET/PT - Family Channel. Preliminary unconfirmed data. Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Source: BBM/NMR (Infosys Program module): P8-14 AMA All Locations Total Canada 319,000 - August 5 - 8:00 p.m. ET/PT - Family Channel. Preliminary unconfirmed data. Category:Inactive blogs Category:Show News blogs